Love's Stranger
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for 4 years, but when an accident occurs and she loses her memory, Kagome ends up in the arms of her doctor, Kurama Youko.InuKag, but then changes to KagKur
1. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I just got off the phone with my lawyer and he gave me good and bad news. Bad news: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in this fic. Good news: My tuition isn't due until Monday...hey wait...that's not good news! I'm freaking broke!

Love's Stranger

Chapter 1: Unfinished Business

Inuyasha rolled over and looked at his wife while she slept. They had just moved into the house he had built for her, since he was a professional architect. Ever since they met, she loved watching the stars. He promised that he'd give them to her, and that he did. In their bedroom, the ceiling was replaced with glass, so she could have her stars whenever she wanted them. They had a three year old son, SaDontè, who was a little on the mischievous side, and they had been married for four years.

As mentioned before, Inuyasha was a successful architect, while his wife Kagome was a thriving webmaster. They were both 26, and were deeply in love. Their wedding had been a big one, with more than 200 guests. Today was the last that they had to share together before she went off to New York to design a site for one of her client companies.

Rubbing his finger against her cheek, she stirs and then opens her eyes. She smiles at him, and he kisses her softly.

"Morning love."

"Hey sweetie. Is SaDontè up yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good."

Just then a hyperactive boy runs in and jumps on his parent's bed, causing them to sit up.

"Mornin' sleepy heads! Rise and shine! I'm hungry!"

"You are?"

"Yeah mommy! Get up!"

"Okay, I'm up."

She gets up and puts her slippers on. SaDontè shoots his father an evil look and then goes back to jumping around his mother.

"Come on Dontè, let's go eat."

Extending her hand to her son, he takes it and they go downstairs. Getting up, Inuyasha slides one of his feet inside his slippers, but stops when he feels something gooey on his foot. Pulling it back out, he looks at the brown substance covering his toes and the bottom of his foot. Peanut Butter.

"SADONTE!"

Downstairs, SaDontè jumps at the sound of his father's voice. Kagome turns to her son shaking her head.

"Whut did you do to your father this time Dontè?"

SaDontè pouts and crosses his tiny arms.

"He shouldn't have made me eat dose veggies last nite."

Kagome kneels in front of her son.

"Listen here little boy, your father and I know what's best for you. If he says do something, then do it. You understand?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good."

She goes back to cooking while he sits at the table drawing. Noticing his quietness, she looks over at him.

"You're too quiet over there."

"I'm just drawin mommy."

"Dontè, I swear to God above, if you're drawing on my table again, I will put all your crayons in a pot, melt them down, and then mold the wax over your body so can't move."

With that, the little boy puts down his crayons and pushes them away. Inuyasha walks in and takes his seat across from his son, eyeing him.

"Hi daddy."

"Where'd ya get the peanut butter kid?"

"From your mama."

Both parents look at their son in disbelief.

"Kagome, did our son really just say that to me?"

"I think so."

Inuyasha gets up and grabs his son up by the shirt.

"Now, you wanna say that again?"

"I did daddy! I got it from her! Grandma gave it to me yesterday!"

"Oh...well why didn't ya just say so?"

He tosses his son up in the air and makes him laugh hysterically. Kagome just laughs and shakes her head. She sets two plates of food in front of them and they all sit down to eat. As soon as her back is turned, Dontè throws a forkful of eggs at his father. Never one to back down, Inuyasha flings a forkful right back. Hearing discreet giggles behind her, Kagome turns around to an eggy mess.

"Boys!"

After cleaning and dressing SaDontè, she goes downstairs to answer the door. It's her sister Kikiyo.

"Hey."

"Hey Kikiyo, come on in."

"Is my nephew ready yet?"

"Yeah, I just finished dressing him. Thanks so much for taking him for the day. Inuyasha and I really needed some time alone."

"No problem, I know what you mean. Anytime."

Inuyasha comes downstairs and sees them.

"Hey KiKi, ya ready for our lil demon?"

She laughs.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"SaDontè, come down here and see ya auntie!"

Within seconds, SaDontè is flying down the stairs and into Kikiyo's arms.

"Hey auntie!"

"Hey Dontè, how are you?"

"I'm great! Can we go ta the park today?!"

"If you want. Go get your bag so we can go."

"Okay!"

He runs back upstairs and then comes down with his duffel bag.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy!"

"Wait a minute lil boy. Come here and gimme kiss."

He lets go of the doorknob and runs into his mother's arms, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too. Now do daddy."

SaDontè goes over and hugs his father.

"I love you daddy."

"You too. Now get outta here and have fun."

"Bye you two. Have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Whatever you say Kiki."

Kagome closes the door behind the two retreating forms and then turns to her husband. Without a word, he pushes her against the door and kisses her, making her moan. She pushes him to the floor and crawls on top of him. Kissing and touching each other, Kagome sits up and opens his shirt.

"Off with it Inu."

"Can we at least wait until our child is out of sight first?"

"No, I don't have much time before I leave."

She leans down and licks on his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. He groans in pleasure.

"I want to do as much as I can to you before I have to leave. I want something to remember you by for the week we'll be apart."

"Oh really? But first..."

Getting up, he suddenly lifts her off her feet and carries her to their bedroom upstairs. He looks her body over and smiles at her approvingly. He starts to make a trail of butterfly kisses down her throat.

"Inuyasha..."

"I have to treat you like the lady you are."

He slowly lowers himself onto her and she wraps her legs around his waist. Looking into her eyes, he leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Love, let's have another baby."

She looks up at him.

"Seriously? You want another baby?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Of course I do, let's do it."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

A/N: Yeah, so what? We all love Kurama/Kagome pairings, but trust me, this will turn into one. Just let the story roll on its merry lil course and we'll all be happier. As for reviews, go head and do it, but I must warn you: I don't dig flames, no matter what. NO MATTER WHAT Y'ALL. Naw, as a matter of fact, flame if you want, it'll give me something to laugh at. I got a co-writer on one of my other stories in progress that's a Flame Killer. Her name's Killa. You don't wanna meet her after throwing a flame, trust me. Thanks to erybody who has read this, or is gonna read this. Later.

KD


	2. Final Flight

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing except a tuition bill and a cat that keeps scratching me.

The next day, Inuyasha is leaning on the kitchen counter holding his stomach. He looks to the side as he thinks about what he ate today or yesterday. He had just gotten back from dropping Kagome off at the airport, and all of a sudden, his stomach felt queasy. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he heads back up to bed and lies down.

"Damn, now I know how Kag feels when she's pregnant."

Kagome is relaxing in her seat on the plane when the pilot comes on the intercom.

"Ding."

"Attention passengers, we will be making a plane change in New Orleans because of slight engine troubles. Please prepare for landing in 5 minutes."

The flight attendants go around making sure everyone is seat belted in and ready for landing. Kagome sighs and closes her eyes.

Dr. Kurama Youko runs down the hallway of the ER with a nurse telling him what just happened.

"The plane just spiraled down at the last minute and crashed into another plane. There were some survivors, but the severely injured ones had to be life flighted to the Burn Unit in Baton Rouge. This woman was one of the lucky ones, only incurring head trauma and some broken bones."

"And you call that lucky, yes?"

They both go inside and the other nurses and doctors part to make way for him.

"Dr. Youko, she's losing a lot of blood. She'll need a transfusion."

"Then get me some blood."

The nurse rushes off to get the blood as Kurama starts to operate.

"Okay miss, just stay wit us. Don't walk into that light yet."

Inuyasha sits up in bed and winces at the feeling of the pain still in his stomach. He glances at the clock. It's 5:36pm.

"Damn, I've been sleep for nearly 6 hours and my stomach still hurts? Maybe I need to eat."

He gets up and uses the bathroom, then heads downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass out the cabinet, he pours him some Ginger Ale then turns on the TV in the corner.

"Awl Damn, the news on every channel. A person can't even watch his shows without somebody killing somebody else. What the hell. Oh crap, I gotta pick up Dontè."

He picks up the phone and dials Kikyo's number.

"Hello?"

He takes the phone away and looks at it, and then puts it back to his ear.

"Kikyo, what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying?"

"Inuyasha I..."

"Are you hurt or something? You two alright?"

"Did you see the news?"

"Yeah, it's on, but I haven't seen it."

"Kagome's plane crashed during an emergency landing in New Orleans."

"Kikyo stop playing. This shit ain't funny."

"Watch the fucking news then!"

He turns to the TV and watches the news footage.

"Today at approximately 3:36 pm, Continental Flight 225 crashed into another plane here at the New Orleans International Airport after calling in slight engine troubles. Of the 46 passengers onboard, 12 survived and 11 of them were listed in severe condition. Because of the severeness of their burns, 7 of the survivors had to be life flighted to the Baton Rouge Burn Unit. The other plane was empty at the time of impact."

Inuyasha drops the phone as he watches the footage of the plane diving nose down into the already grounded other plane. His face pales and his voice catches in his throat.

"The remaining 5 survivors are in Louisiana Kingdom Hospital, here in New Orleans. Stay tuned to Channel 5 for more updates."

Without thinking, Inuyasha grabs his keys and closes the door as he leaves. He gets in his Impala and drives to the freeway, heading for New Orleans. Atlanta wasn't that far from it, so he'd make it by tomorrow if he hurried. Taking out his cell phone, he dials Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, where the hell are you?!"

"On the freeway."

"What?!"

"Look, tell SaDontè that I love him and he's gonna stay with you for awhile longer while I go to the hospital."

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Cause I don't wanna break down on the phone with him. Just please do this for me?"

She sighs.

"Kiky?"

He swerves around a slow moving car.

"Alright Inuyasha, just be careful. And don't forget to check back in here."

"Yeah, thanks."

He hangs up and presses the accelerator down to the floor. Reaching a speed of 120mph, Inuyasha fights to keep the tears from falling down his eyes.

"Please God let her be alive. I can't live without her. Kagome..."

Kagome was walking through a hallway of a house she didn't quite recognize. She knew that she knew of the house because she knew exactly where she was going, but other than that, she was lost.

Ending up in a bedroom, she looks up at the ceiling and gasps at the sight of the beautifully lit starry sky. Whoever owned this house had to be extremely lucky. What she wouldn't give to see the stars like this every night of her life.

She was on a plane. She was on a plane that was falling from the sky. People were screaming, and part of the plane was on fire, igniting people in its wake.

There was a lady sitting across from Kagome who was crying her eyes out and clinging to a small boy about the same age as SaDontè. SaDontè, oh God, how will he take this?

"SaDontè."

The fire reached back towards Kagome and it burned her arm slightly, but her seat was pulled loose from its bolts and she went sailing backwards, still strapped in. Her purse flew from her hands and all the contents scattered. Her ID was sucked into the fire and burned her picture off, and then landed in the crying woman's lap.

Kagome was right next to the door, which had blown off in the decent of the plane. Watching the ground come closer to her, she struggled with her seatbelt.

"I can't die! I can't die! Inuyasha and SaDontè need me! I can't die!"

She sees a flash of emerald and red and then everything went black.

Kurama sits up in bed and looks around. Why on earth he was having a dream about a patient was beyond him. The fact that the dream contained more than enough adult content was very disturbing. The woman was comatose for God's sake!

Sighing, Kurama lies back down and tries to get some sleep before his shift at the hospital started.

Inuyasha shoots up in bed after having his 3rd nightmare for the night. The fact that he'd stopped at a hotel to rest hadn't helped either. He felt so helpless to Kagome now. All he could do was pray that she was still alive and well.

Lying back down, Inuyasha drifts into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own jack except a stuffed ladybug that's really a guy, but his name is Lady. Ha ha, pathetic...I know.

Who Am I?

Kurama walks into Kagome's room and looks at her chart. His eyes keep wandering back to her face; she looks so peaceful and beautiful, even in her comatose state. She was lucky that she was only slightly burned on her arm, and no where else. She was very beautiful to him indeed. She had tanned skin, full pink lips, and long black hair. Her eyes. He hadn't seen them yet, but he longed to. Walking over to her bed, he slowly pulls her eyelids back and gasps. She had grayish-blue eyes.

She was a complete contrast to him. Kurama had emerald eyes, long red hair, perfectly tanned skin, and a charming smile. He was 26, a Japanese-American, and was originally from Tokyo. Even at his young age, he had proved his knowledge of the human brain and had been given the title of Head Neurosurgeon.

Looking back at her chart, he notes that she was listed as a Jane Doe. No ID of any kind was found on or near her body. The only thing she had on her was a wedding ring and a chain that held the initials KK. Thinking a bit, he writes down a name for her. Kari Keisei. Placing her chart back at the end of her bed, he leaves.

"Goodnight Ms. Beauty."

He walks down the hallway and sees a man standing at the receptionist's desk looking aggravated. The man was about as tall as Kurama, standing at 6 feet, had long silver-white hair, golden eyes, and pasty skin. Kurama had to admit, this man did look on the odd side, but who was he to judge? Deciding to help, he walks over.

"Can I help you Sir?"

Inuyasha turns to the doctor.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me; my name is Dr. Kurama Youko, Head of Neurology,"

"My wife was on the plane that crashed yesterday, and I need to find her."

"No problem, if she's here, we'll find her. What's her name?"

"Kagome Keith."

Kurama checks his list of survivors and sees the name. A woman with a burnt ID bearing that name was sent to Baton Rouge.

"Your wife was life flighted to the Burn Unit in Baton Rouge."

"So she's alive?!"

"Yes. Here..."

He takes out a sheet of paper and writes something on it before handing it to Inuyasha.

"This is where it's located and the name of the doctor you should see. Good luck Mr. Keith."

"Thank ya Dr. Youko."

With that, he races out of the hospital and to his car. Kurama just watches with his hands in his pockets.

"I hope you find her."

He walks away.

"Please God let her be there. Kagome..."

Three months later, Kurama is checking on Kari when she suddenly sits up screaming. Reacting quickly, Kurama tries to calm her. Still screaming, she fights to get loose, even though her eyes are closed. Kurama readies a needle to sedate her and holds her arm out. Just as he was about to stick her, she stops screaming. Looking up at her, he sees that she's looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?"

Kurama recaps the needle and pulls out his light, checking her eyes.

"I am Dr. Youko and you are in Louisiana Kingdom Hospital. Your name for now is Kari Keisei."

"Why am I here?"

"You were in a plane crash."

She studies her hands and the rest of her body.

"But I feel fine, except for some little aches."

"You just woke up from a comatose state."

"A coma?!"

"It's been three months miss."

He watches as she continues to stare at her hands and tears fall down her face.

"But...I don't even know who I am. What will I do? Where will I go?!"

He looks at her sorrowfully.

Inuyasha comes in the house after a long day at the office. Carrying a sleeping child in his arms, he makes his way up to SaDontè's room to lie him down. After that, he goes to his own room to take a shower. Sitting on the bed, he sighs and picks up the picture of him and Kagome on their wedding day. The woman in Baton Rouge wasn't his wife, she was some other passenger. Since Kagome wasn't at Kingdom Hospital, and she wasn't in Baton Rouge, the police said that it was likely that her body was among the burnt corpses announced dead.

He couldn't accept that. He refused to.

"You can't be dead love. You can't be."

After stepping out the shower and towel drying his hair, Inuyasha lies down on his bed and looks up at the star filled sky over his bedroom.

"This used to be your favorite time of day Kagome. Oh God, what am I going to do without you? You weren't at the hospital when I went to find you. Does that mean that you're really...? No, I can't allow myself to think like that. There must've been a mix up of some sort. She has to be out here somewhere. I will find her."

He turns over into his pillow.

"I have to."

Kurama looks at the release forms in his hands, contemplating his decision. Sighing, he signs for Kari's release and hands the papers to a nurse.

"Nurse, see that Miss Keisei is dressed and ready to go in the next 10 minutes."

"Yes Dr. Youko."

She heads off in the direction of said patients room.

"I see you're taking the invalid into your care Kurama."

"She is not an invalid."

He turns to the shorter doctor.

"You could've fooled me."

"Really now Hiei, she's just now come out of a comatose state and she needs help with her memory. She has no other place to go."

The shorter doctor with the spiky black hair crosses his arms.

"Hn."

"One day Hiei..."

"Doctor Jagaan to the ER please. Dr. Jagaan to the ER ASAP."

Hiei looks up at the sound of his name being called over the intercom.

"I'll talk to you later about this Kurama."

With that, Hiei disappears like a shadow towards the ER.

Kurama makes his way towards Kari's room and knocks slightly. A small voice answers.

"Come in."

Kurama enters the room and sees Kari sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. He gives her a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready to go Miss Keisei?"

"Yes, but promise me something."

"Yes?"

She looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Who am I; promise me that you'll help me find out?"

A/N: Yes, another chapter up and running, now let's see where it goes. Wouldn't you just love to be Kurama's patient right about now? Thanks to all the reviewers on this story, except that one about Kurama going to jail and whatnot. That review is just crazy. If y'all wanna read something funny, go to my reviews for this story and read that one. It'll crack you up. Now that I'm done with this chap, I'll be moving on to the new story started by my co writer, Killa. Holla!

KD

PS: Tell me if y'all want me to add Yuuske and Shesshoumaru in here too.


	4. Who I Am

Hey everybody! Sorry about this whole delay on the stories thing…yeah…I was moving, and then I had to wait to get my Adelphia internet at my new place, and then there midterms at school…geez. I'm back now. I should be back posting on a regular. As for my co-written story with Killa, there's some sad news about that. Before I moved, I had my chapter nearly finished, but somewhere between my old and new place, I lost it. Sigh…so I gotta write a new one. Thank you for all the reviews that I've got from the last chap. Here's chapter 4.

**Chapter 4: Who I Am**

Disclaimer: I just bought a 2001 Chevy Impala, but sadly, the Inu and Yu Yu characters didn't come as part of the deal. Guess I don't own them huh? Oh yeah, I do own a copy of the movie, 'The Wiz', but not the actual movie itself or the songs from it. So bite me.

Inuyasha heads downstairs after waking SaDontè for breakfast and sighs. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget Kagome. The doorbell rings and he opens it, only to find Kikyo, Kagome's almost twin sister standing there. Inuyasha fakes a smile and lets her in.

Ever since the accident, Inuyasha's been avoiding her as much as possible. It wasn't that he hated her. It was because she looked so much like Kag that it was hard for him just to be around her without hurting.

"Kikyo, what brings you around here so early?"

She gives him a warm smile.

"I've been worried about you Inuyasha. We haven't been speaking like we used to."

"Well things ain't like they used to be."

She looks up the stairs then back to him.

"How is SaDontè fairing?"

"He's doing fine for the moment."

"Have you thought about his future?"

"Of course I have! Why wouldn't I think of my son's future?!"

She smiles again.

"Good Inuyasha, because so have I."

SaDontè comes bounding down the steps.

"Hi Auntie Kikyo!"

He runs over and hugs her legs.

"Good morning little nephew. How are you?"

"I'm hungry."

She laughs.

"SaDontè, breakfast is in the kitchen."

"Okay daddy."

He runs into the kitchen.

"What's this really about Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha, I think you already know what this is about."

"No, why don't you…"

She leans forward and kisses him, but he pushes her back without hesitation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"SaDontè needs a mother in his life. Don't you think that I'd be the best choice?"

"Hell no! She was your sister! How can you do this to her?!"

"Inuyasha listen to me. This has to be some sort of a sign. I've always had feelings for you, even before you and Kagome were dating. You were just too blind to see them."

"I've always loved Kagome, and you know that."

"Really now Inuyasha."

"Get outta my house Kikyo!"

He pushes her out the door just as his brother Shesshoumaru raises his finger to ring the bell. He raises an elegant silvery eyebrow at the scene before him.

"You're no longer welcomed here Kikyo you wench! Stay away from us!"

He turns to his older brother and folds his arms over his chest. Shess smirks.

"Problems with visitors little brother?"

"Feh, you could say that."

He turns and walks in the house with Shesshoumaru following holding Rin's hand. Rin was his adopted daughter who was 6. She had long black hair she liked to part off and keep a section of it in a ponytail on the side of her head, big brown eyes, a warm smile and plenty of energy.

"Rin, there's breakfast in the kitchen if you want something to eat. Dontè's in there too."

"Okay Uncle Inuyasha."

She runs off towards the kitchen and soon, both men are greeted by the sound of playful laughter flooding the halls.

"I suspect that the wench Kikyo has been trying to take Kagome's place here in the house and your life as well?"

"I should've known. She was always the type."

"Are you sure you will be capable of watching over Rin while I am gone on business for the weekend? I really do notneed you neglecting my ward little brother."

"She'll be fine."

"If any harm comes to her, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I said she'll be fine you jerk! Stop threatening me for God's sake!"

Shesshoumaru studies him for a minute before speaking again.

"So tell me Inuyasha, are you still searching for Kagome?"

Inuyasha turns and looks at their wedding picture.

"Everyday of my life."

"Do you think that she even remembers you?"

"I hope she does. If not me, then at least SaDontè."

Two months later, Kurama walks into his house and places his keys on the table sighing. Flipping through the mail, he finds a letter from his younger brother who attended college at Tokyo University. Smiling at the news he got, he looked up at the sound of music coming from somewhere in the rear of his house. Still reading, he walks back into the rec room, where he finds Kari dancing to the music. He watches as her hair flies and her hips sway, never missing a beat. Finally catching himself, he turns and exits the room for the shower.

Kurama leans his head under the shower spray, wetting his long red tresses. His arms stretched out and hands placed on the walls around him, he sighs deeply. No matter how much more he fell in love with Kari, he could never let her know how he felt. It wouldn't be fair to her husband, who could be still looking for her. Even though her memory still hadn't come back, he still tried to jog her thoughts some.

Getting out the shower and dressing in some shorts and a wifebeater, he climbs on his king sized bed to finish his letter from his brother.

"Another letter from your brother?"

Kurama pulls the letter down some and looks at her.

"Yes."

She jumps up on the bed with him.

"So did you get it Kurama?!"

He smirks.

"Please remove your sweaty body from my bed."

She sits on the edge facing him.

"Nope, make me."

Without much effort, he pushes her off the bed with his foot. He chuckles when she hits the floor with an 'oof'. She sits up and looks at him.

"You jerk."

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Did you get it or not?"

He goes back to his letter.

"Yes, I did."

"Great! Let me hop in the shower, grab us some snacks and I'll be rite back."

He watches her retreating form to the side of his letter and smirks. She was so energetic. Having Kari around was a blessing for the past two months. She cleaned the house, did the shopping, and even had dinner ready by the time he got home everyday. They watched movies together and went out places too. She even convinced him to get a puppy, which they named Mocha. She was like the perfect girlfriend, or rather, wife.

Shaking his head, he continues with his letter for the 5th time. Before he knows it, Kari was settling beside him with candy in one hand, drinks in the other. The fact that she had a serious sweet tooth didn't bother him. What bothered him was the tiny shorts and braless tank she wore. Repositioning himself on the bed, he turns to see she was right in his face.

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The movie!"

He hands her the 'The Wiz' DVD and she happily goes over to pop it in the player. She has to bend down to put it in, and when she does Kurama gets a full view of perfection. Feeling himself harden, he pulls an extra pillow over himself. She sits back down next to him and watches the movie. When Michael Jackson sings, 'You Can't Win', Kari gets up to dance. Kurama watches her and laughs as she sings along.

"_You can't win. You can't break even. And you can't get out of the game. People keep sayin', things are gonna change, but they look just like they're staying the same. You get in, way over your head. And you've only got yourself to blame. You can't win, child. You can't break even. And you can't get out of the game._

_You can't win. The world keeps movin', and you're standin' far behind. People keep sayin', things'll get better. Just to ease your state of mind. So you lay back, and you smoke that smoke, and you drink your glass of wine."_

She turns to him and smiles.

"_You can't win, child. No, you can't win. You can't win child. No, you can't win. You can't break even. And you can't get out of the game."_

He laughs as she turns back to the TV. She was so alive and happy, even though she wasn't living her true life. She stops in mid-song, holding her head. Kurama looks up at her cautiously.

"Are you alright Kari? Is something wrong?"

"My head."

He catches her before she falls on him and lies her down. He feels her head and checks her pulse.

"Kurama! Oh my Goodness! Help!"

"What is it? I'm here."

"Pause the movie! This is my favorite part!"

Holding her in one arm, he laughs and pauses the movie. She sits up and snuggles up under him. He looks over at her.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He un-pauses the movie and she sighs.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Do you think I wus truly happy in my life before now?"

"Yes, or else you wouldn't be wearing this."

He touches her ring. Looking at it for awhile, she takes it off and studies it.

"I like my life now. I like it here. I like being here…with you."

He just stares at her. She crawls over and straddles him, tossing his pillow to the side.

"I really like you…and I can tell that you really like me too."

She leans in and kisses him, placing one hand on his cheek, the other one traveling further down. Gasping, he pushes her back and holds her there.

"Kurama, what's wrong?"

"I think you might want to go ta bed now Kari."

Reluctantly getting up, she stands in front of him.

"Kurama, ever since the first time I woke up, you were the first one by my side. Not even my husband. Hell, for all I know, he could've died on that plane too. Whatever it maybe, I know that I love you now. You took me in to help me without even knowing me. You gave me a second chance to live."

"I only did what I thought was right for you Kari."

"Then keep doing what's right for me. Kurama, I love you."

Keeping his eyes diverted from her, she crawls on the bed with him. She kisses his jaw and neck, and then goes back up to his ear. He closes his eyes.

"Don't you love me?"

Turning his face to her slowly, he catches her lips in a hot kiss. He lays her back and continues to kiss her soft body.

"Yes."

The next morning, Kari sits up and winces. It must've been a long time since she's made love for her to hurt this way. Silently slipping out of Kurama's arms, she pulls on his robe and goes down to the kitchen to make him some breakfast. While cooking eggs, she thinks back to last night and smiles. She and Kurama had made love 4 times, and she loved every minute of it. Pulling the whipped cream and fresh strawberries out the fridge for his waffles, she places them on the table.

She sets his place and then turns back to the stove. Strong hands grab her from behind and hold her. Kurama kisses her ear and she giggles.

"Kurama…"

"What's say we stay at home today, yes?"

"And do what?"

With one hand, he pushes everything off the table and onto the floor except the strawberries and cream. He lays her back.

"Each other."

A/N: Sango will be in here later, so I need a vote by a show of hands:

Shess/San or Hiei/San?


	5. Interlude

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the sleep in my eyes. Geez! It's 3:24 am!

**Interlude: I Don't Want to Remember**

Kari sat her gym bag down in front of the class and turned to her awaiting pupils. They all ranged from ages six to sixteen, though the majority of them were more advanced than the younger ones. Pressing the play button on the CD player, she counted them out a beat when the music began to fill the room with the song, 'Dearest' by Ayume Hamasaki.

It was Kurama's fault actually. He was the one who had introduced her to this thing called anime, and now, she was hooked. Kari had begun to collect various DVD's and soundtracks, and this was one of them. She taught expressional dance in Kurama's Rec room near the back of his house every Wednesday and Friday night.

Kurama. She still blushed when she thought of him and how much they loved each other. The feelings she had for him were irreplaceable. Ever since the night that they had expressed how they felt about each other, they were inseparable. Kari had long forgotten about her past, and how she may be someone else, because she was happy being who she was. Or rather, who she would soon become.

It had been a year since the two fell in love, and in one week, she would soon become Mrs. Kari Youko.

"Mrs. Youko, what are you doing? That's not how it goes!"

Kari stops in mid-sway and turns to her students.

"That's not how what goes?"

"The dance. You were doing something else."

"Oh I was? Sorry about that. I must've been distracted."

Kari mentally blushes. She had been so wrapped up in her musings that she had thrown herself completely off track with her dancing. One of the older girls speaks up.

"Maybe we should cancel classes for today Mrs. Youko. You already have a lot to think about with your wedding in the next week and all."

"Yes, thank you, that's a good idea. You all are dismissed until Wednesday."

The girls gather their bags and head out the room, leaving Kari alone to let her thoughts wander again.

Inuyasha lazily flipped through the channels, looking for something suitable to watch on TV. His surfing came to a brief halt as he recognized one of the people on the screen. It was Kurama. He was on the news.

"Hey, that's that doctor that sent me to find Kagome…except that it wasn't her. What's he doing on the news?"

"_So, at the young age of 22, you were given the title of Head Neurosurgeon, and now at only 26, you'll be getting married next week, correct?"_

_"Yes, that's right. Kari and I were meant for each other."_

_"So how did you two meet?"_

_"Well…"_

Inuyasha groans.

"Who gives a goddamn how they met? Shouldn't he be working anyhow? That's what's wrong with the news nowadays. It's full of shit."

Not paying attention to the picture Kurama is holding up, Inuyasha turns the TV off and heads upstairs for the night.

"I can give a shit less who he marries, as long as it's not Kagome. Then he'd really be on the news…cause I'd kill him. If you want some real news, why doesn't that bitch Kikyo die in a horrible car accident or something? Now THAT'S news."

A/N: Yeah, that was just a short interlude since I didn't have a way of adding it into chapter 4. It just didn't seem like it fit in there, nor in 5. So here it is. Oh yeah, if I do put another pairing in here, believe me, they really won't stand out as a couple. They'll be playing in the far background.

PS: Inuyasha has to be the stupidest person around, ne?

Thanks for the reviews!

KD


	6. Kikyo's Jealousy

So sorry everybody! I've been stressed to death, but everything's everything now. Yeah, I said that last time, but I wasn't totally done with my finals yet. This time I really am. I'm working on several stories as I type this one. Thanks for all the reviews while the story was stuck out there in no man's land.

**Chapter 5: Kikyo's Jealously**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at the current moment, check back with me next chapter.

To say Kikyo was upset would be an understatement. Not only had she thwarted her plans on becoming Inuyasha's wife, she had been embarrassed in front of his older brother, Shesshoumaru. God! If he knew her plans then she'd never get back on Inuyasha's good side.

Kikyo frowned. She gave Inuyasha no credit at all. It was Shesshoumaru that had inherited their entire father's intelligence, not only in business, but also in relationships. While Inuyasha could easily be used as anyone's lapdog, Shesshoumaru was often quick to intervene and save the idiot.

It wasn't that she hated Kagome though, she just hated the fact that she everything that she ever wanted while Kikyo was left out to dry. If there was even a cinch of an opportunity that she could get the man of her dreams in her arms, no doubt she would take it. Damn that. Sister or no sister.

Letting out a huge sigh, Kikyo lets the thoughts slip from her mind. Maybe this trip to New Orleans would clear her mind up some. As she strolls down Bourbon Street looking through shop windows, a startling sight stops her. It was a woman that looked a awful lot like Kagome in a store with another black haired woman. Even though the woman had her back to Kikyo, there was no way that she couldn't tell who it was. It was Kagome, but she looked slightly different. Not by much though, just small differences that only sisters could see in each other. To confirm her suspicions, the woman turns around and reveals herself to be Kagome.

No, scratch that last thought. Kikyo loathed Kagome. She hated her for everything she was worth, and just now seeing her face after so long, all those feelings came rushing back to her ten fold.

Wearing a façade was one of Kikyo's specialties. She could do it like second nature, and this time would be no different. Putting a smile on her face, she walks into the bridal shop with a pep in her step and approaches the two girls.

"Hello, my name is Kikyo Takahashi and I thought you looked familiar. Tell me, have you ever been to Atlanta before?"

Kari looks at the woman and thinks for a minute. Shaking her head no, she frowns.

"No, I don't think I have. Not unless…"

He eyes light up at the prospect of this stranger knowing her from her last life.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you know me from a year ago?"

Kikyo pretends to think hard and shakes her head no.

"Well, maybe, but I can't really place your face. Maybe you just have one of those faces. Why? Do you think we know each other?"

"That's just it. I don't know anybody past a year ago really."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, I was in a plane crash that left me with amnesia. I don't remember any of my past life, but I know that I was married before."

The girl standing besides Kari, Sango, looks up just in time to see Dr. Hiei Jagaan trying to sneak pass the shop unnoticed. Fuming, Sango runs out to catch him.

"Hey you! Where have you been?!"

Hiei gives her a glare then goes back to eating his ice cream.

"Go away woman."

"Go away?!"

"You heard me."

He begins to walk off, but she pulls him back by his collar.

"What the…?"

"Do you wanna kiss my fist shorty?!"

Hiei sighs and releases himself from her iron grip.

"First Kurama then you."

He looks up at her with demonic red eyes.

"What do you want now woman?"

"Why weren't you at my tournament last night?"

"Work keeps me often; even a simpleton like you should know that."

"Why you jerk! I outta…"

Kikyo watches amusedly while the two go at it outside. Kari laughs nervously.

"Eh, don't mind them. They're dating and always act like that."

"Really?"

She turns back to Kagome.

"So, they're getting married I presume?"

"No, actually, it's me that's getting married."

Kikyo freezes.

"What? To who?"

"The doctor who took care of me after the crash. In the next two days, I'll be Mrs. Kari Youko."

She gives her long lost sister a genuine smile.

"That's good. I'll also be getting married soon, I hope. I can't wait to become Mrs. Kikyo Keith, but my hopeful mate has difficulty settling down."

"Yes, some men are like that."

"Hmmm…yes, they are. Well, I'd better get going, I have to get back to my hotel."

She turns to leave but is stopped by a hand on her arm. She turns back to Kagome.

"Wait; if it's alright with you…I'd like you to be my guest at my wedding. Please, I feel as if I know you."

"You want me at your wedding?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, I shall attend."

"Great."

Reaching into her purse, Kari hands her an invitation to her wedding.

Ever since Kagome _disappeared_, Inuyasha has buried himself in his work. Job after job, structure after structure he builds to keep the memories from surfacing. The glass ceiling in his bedroom reminded him of Kagome so much, but he didn't have the heart to remove it. What if she came back one day and it wasn't there? She'd be devastated and say that he'd lost hope in finding her. No, the glass stayed.

Kurama loved coming home. Everyday he came home to a beautiful fiancée, but in two days, he would no longer do that. In two days, he would be coming home to a beautiful wife.

Kari walked down the isle towards her future husband in her white kimono with tear brimmed eyes. She was overwhelmed with joy that she would finally be married to the man she loved. Kurama Youko.

Kikyo sat on the edge of her seat as the preacher read from the bible about love and marriage. Once he sealed the deal, there was no way that Inuyasha would get his precious Kagome back.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Hearts raced, and hearts wrenched as the newly weds kissed, sealing their marriage until _death_ did them part.

Satisfied, Kikyo walks out the church with a smile on her face.

"Perfect."

Shesshoumaru looks at his younger brother because of the mid-sentence pause.

"Inuyasha?"

He stands and grabs his brother's hand, catching him before he hits the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I felt it."

"Felt what? What did you feel?"

"She's gone."

A/N: This chapter might have to be redone for the ending. Not really sure yet. See you next chapter!

KD


	7. What about the Children?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here, so don't get it twisted. Nope, nothing.

**Chapter 7: What about the Children? What about Our Past?**

Kari lies back on the table uncomfortably, looking at all the expensive equipment. She was back in the hospital, waiting on the doctor and Kurama to come in.

"Well I think she'll be the same person you've known for this long year and a half now, Kurama."

Kurama chuckles.

"We'll see doctor."

Both men enter the room and see Kari lying on the table.

"Hey, I wanna thank you two gentlemen for leaving this pregnant woman on a cold table for 15 minutes."

"I apologize Mrs. Youko; I had to wait for your husband to get out of surgery."

Kurama walks over and kisses her.

"Gomen koi."

The doctor preps her for her ultrasound then puts the wand on her stomach. The display shows something like a child on the screen.

"Well congratulations, it's a girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha holds SaDontè's hand as he takes his son into his new school. SaDontè was now 5, and it was his first day of kindergarten. Looking around, Inuyasha saw other children there with their mothers, afraid to be left alone. Getting a flashback of Kagome, Inuyasha bites his lip trying to hold back tears. He gets all types of looks from the other single parents, namely the mothers. They eyed him hungrily, as if he was a piece of meat. Hating the attention he was getting, he kneeled down in front of SaDontè.

"Now Dontè, I want you to behave while you're in school, okay? Show them that you're a good boy."

"Kay daddy, I will."

"Alright, I'll be back to get you at 2:30."

"Kay."

Noticing his son's quiet demeanor, Inuyasha lifts SaDontè's chin to face him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I miss mommy. I wish she was here."

"Yeah, so do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari is chasing after her 5 month old child who is running around the playroom.

"DollyAnn Youko, get back here!"

The child stops for a moment and smiles, and then goes back to running only in her diaper. Due to her parent's eye color, Dolly came out with violet eyes and chestnut colored hair. After all, black and red made brown. Cutting the energetic child off at the door, Kari scoops her up and carries her over to the changing table. She finally dresses the child, and picks her up.

"Mommy has to leave you with the sitter while she goes to the studio."

The doorbell rings and Kari heads to the front of the house. Opening the door, she greets their personal babysitter with a warm smile.

"Hi Sango, come on in."

The University of New Orleans college student walks in with her book bag flung over her shoulder and takes the baby from Kari. Sango had known Kari ever since she begun to take her epressional dance classes over a year ago. Since then, Sango has become a close friend of the family and started dating Dr. Hiei Jagaan, all while moving on to her 2nd year of Grad school.

"Hey Kari, how's life in the mansion?"

Kari laughs.

"I wouldn't know what you mean, but life here is fine."

"Awl, c'mon, how can you not say this isn't a mansion? This place is huge!"

"It's not that big, but it needs to be remodeled."

"Remodeled?!"

"Yeah, Kurama's getting it done for our anniversary. He's even gonna replace our bedroom ceiling with glass so I can always see the stars."

"Awl, that is so sweet. I wish Hiei would do something special like that for me. So anyway, is he taking you somewhere special?"

"Yeah, we're going to Tokyo for a week."

"Wow! Tokyo??"

"I love anime, so he thought he'd take me to the anime capital of the world. Tokyo has some romantic spots though, don't be fooled."

"How can you have a romantic time with a baby to chase round?"

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you. Would it be possible for you to baby sit here in the house for us that week?"

"What?"

"I mean, we'll leave you the keys to the cars, food, and spending money. We'll even pay you upfront if you want."

"When are you two going?"

"Next week."

"Oh…well sure, I'll be on summer break after this week."

"Great…oh, and one more thing. The architect and the other workers will be here on Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. His name is Inuyasha Keith."

"Oh my God, the Inuyasha Keith of Keith Architectures?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He is so sexy!"

"And?"

"And…he's 29, 6 feet tall, cream skinned, gold eyed, long silver hair, and has a body built like a God! And then there's his older brother Shesshoumaru...talk about a sex God!"

"He couldn't look better then my Kurama."

"If not, he comes really close!"

She hands the baby back to Kari and digs inside her bag. Pulling out a Jet Magazine, she opens it to a bookmarked page.

"This is him."

Kari looks at the picture and raises her eyebrows at it.

"Damn, he is cute. Is he married?"

"His wife died on that flight that you were on, but they have a son. His son should be like 4 or 5 by now."

Kari stares at the picture, a memory coming back to her.

Flashback

Inuyasha is walking down the halls of a school while Kagome watches him, holding her books to her chest. He turns her way and smiles, causing her to blush. Stopping in his tracks, he goes over to her.

"Hey, you play for the basketball team, right?"

"Um yeah. Volley and softball too."

"I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"Kagome."

"Yeah…there's this party that my friend from my team is throwing tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?

End Flashback

A/N: Uh oh! Things are heating up!Inuyasha is coming to their house! Will he finally find his Kagome? Or will she forever remain as Kari Youko? Hmmm...since this is a Kag/Kur fic, you tell me. Anyways, for that one reviewer that asked about her being married to both of them...well, I'll work that out later.

KD


	8. In A Perfect World

Well, after so much time off, here's chapter 8. Finally! LOL. Sorry everybody, but I've been madd busy. Life is getting crazier by the day for me. Oh yeah, one of the reviewers told me that I should get back to the romantics, so I'll do just that. Since this site doesn't allow certain things though, I'll post a clean version here and the lemon version at my site: Anime Haven. **(not uploading until later tonight though)** Just go to my author page on here and click for my homepage. Once you get there, you may need to click the Home link to refresh the page though. It's been acting crazy lately. So anyway, read and enjoy, you all deserve this.

**Disclaimer: I own a car note that's late. I'm barely bout to own my car, so what makes you think I own any of the characters in this story?**

**Chapter 8: In A Perfect World**

Kurama picks up the ringing phone in his office.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Youko, this is Inuyasha Keith."

"Hai, Ohayo Mr. Keith, how are you?"

"I'm alright, and you?"

"I'm doing fine. So tell me, did you ever find your wife?"

"Um…no, I didn't."

"Gomen."

"It's alright."

"So we are still on for the renovation this week, correct?"

"Yeah, I wus just confirming the time and dates. Starting this Sunday at noon, right?"

"Hai."

"Alright, and will somebody be in the house?"

"Just my daughter and the babysitter."

"Oh, you have a daughter?"

"Hai, DollyAnn is 5 months. The babysitter is always there because my wife Kari and I are away at work."

"You know, your house is similar to mine in a way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I built the house I live in now for my wife as a wedding present. The skylight you want in your bedroom is the exact one I put in for her."

"It's becoming popular is it?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you are the best I see."

Inuyasha chuckles.

"Yes, so while Kari and I are away, you can work on the house."

"No problem Dr. Youko."

"Please, Kurama will suffice."

"Alright Kurama, then call me Inuyasha."

"Great then Inuyasha, I shall see you when I return from Tokyo on Monday then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday, Sango answers the front door and is face to chest with Inuyasha. She looks up just as he takes off his sunglasses, revealing his golden eyes. Sango forces herself to breathe and keep her cool as she lets him in.

"Mr. Keith, I've been expecting you."

"Please, just call me Inuyasha. And you are?"

"I'm the Youko's personal babysitter, Sango."

"My men are setting up outside, would you mind showing me to their bedroom?"

"Sure."

He follows her upstairs, noting how the house looks. When they get to the bedroom, he takes out his notepad and tape measure. He starts to measure the room and write on his pad. Sango stands there, trying her hardest to peel her eyes away from his butt.

"We'll be running in and outta here Miss, I hope you're alright with that."

"Oh, you're fine, I mean, it's fine!"

He turns to her then back to his work.

"Good."

Feeling rather embarrassed, she leaves the room. He was way outta her league anyway. He was 29, so there was no way he'd even want her, even if she was 21. Besides, he was probably still single because of his wife dying. Sighing, she takes DollyAnn and grabs some car keys. She heads out and misses the phone ringing.

"What am I falling all over him for when I have Hiei?"

She sighs.

"If only I could get the short retard to propose, then maybe I wouldn't have to fawn over other men."

"I heard that you baka."

Turning around, she lets her eyes come to rest on the short doctor leaning against his black Mustang parked in front of the house. He opens his eyes to meet hers.

"You know, you shouldn't speak out loud words that aren't meant to be heard by others."

"Who said that my words weren't meant to be heard you jerk?"

He shrugs.

"I don't believe that a woman such as you is ready for something such as marriage yet."

Sango narrows her eyes at him.

"Care to explain why not?"

"No."

He turns to get in his car.

"Then why don't you kiss off Hiei. I'm tired of being treated as a second class person to you. Go screw yourself for all I care."

Hiei stops and turns back to the woman who was currently putting his best friend's daughter in her car seat. It was always freakishly frightening how Sango was capable of keeping her cool whenever she was upset, save for that one time on the street in front of the bridal shop. Nevertheless, it was a scary trait. As he stands there contemplating what she just said, his eyes widen in realization.

"Did she just dump…me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, Inuyasha looks at the phone ringing on the nightstand. The answering machine picks up.

"You've reached the Youko residence. We're not in at the moment, please leave a detailed message and we'll get rite back with you."

"Beep!"

That's the exact moment Inuyasha chose to turn off his drill to check his progress. The female voice he hears makes him freeze.

"Hey Sango, it's me, Kari. I just called to let you know that we made it here safely. We'll check back in later. Give Dolly a kiss for us please? Bye!"

She hangs up, but Inuyasha continues to stare at the phone.

"She sounds just like Kagome, but…"

He shakes his head and goes back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tokyo, Kari and Kurama are sitting in the park under the Sakura trees. She's sitting in his lap and his hands are wrapped around her waist.

"This is so sweet of you Kurama."

"Happy anniversary koi."

He hands her a long flat box and she looks at him. Opening it, she gasps.

"Oh Kurama…"

There's a blue diamond platinum bracelet, necklace and earrings. She turns and kisses him. Noticing that she's crying, he wipes her tears.

"Don't cry kobito."

"I can't help it. My life has been nothing but perfect since I met you."

"That's because you're perfect."

They kiss again, but it's short lived, because Kurama pulls her to her feet.

"Come koi, let's go back to the hotel and celebrate the right way."

Kagome giggles and pulls him towards the street. Running at her fastest, she reaches the hotel entrance in no time and sprints pass the front desk. Once inside the elevator, she pushes the button for the Penthouse.

"Kagome…"

Said woman looks to her husband and tries to cover her fit of giggles she's about to have after seeing his flushed face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kurama. Here, let me relax you."

She hits the emergency stop button and goes over to him, catching his lips in a fiery and passionate kiss. Taking control of the situation, Kurama pushes her against a wall a lifts her body to rest on a handrail. She breaks free of the kiss and licks his ear.

"In the elevator? Are you sure love?"

"Well you started it. I only want to finish it."

XXXXXXXXXXSORRY EDITED OUT AS A PRECAUTION!XXXXXXXX

As the elevator holding the two lovers finally starts up again and reaches the Penthouse level, the gold doors slide open silently to find a group of two men and a woman waiting. Kagome smiles brightly.

"Whoa, you guys might not want to use that elevator. It got stuck between floors and we were in there for an hour!"

"Yes, be extremely careful with that one."

The couple quickly makes their way to their suite while trying to hold back their laughter. Feeling complete, neither one had a doubt in their mind that their life was perfect.

Little did they know, their perfect life together was about to be turned upside down.

A/N: So I made this chapter a bit longer than the rest since I've been away so long. I also want to say that this story will be coming to an end in the next chapter or two. Yep, Inuyasha's in their house, so he's bound to find out, right? Who knows, this is Inuyasha we're talking about here. Dense as hell. No joking. I 'm leaving some events unanswered in this story though, like Sango and Hiei's relationship for example. Hmm, maybe I'll let her meet Shessy. Who knows? I do need a title for the sequel though. Inspire me readers! Thanks for the reviews!

KD


	9. Perfection Shattered

I can't believe that I've been numbering my chapters wrong and nobody told me! Ah, oh well, I guess it really didn't make a difference, huh? Sadly readers, there shall be no rewrites of the chapters containing lemons on my personal site, Anime Haven. I've been trying to upload the chaps since my last update, but the server wouldn't let me. I'm taking the site offline until I figure out what's wrong. Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile.

**WARNING: A PLOT TWIST**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing except a site that won't let me upload to it.**

**Chapter 9: Perfection Shattered**

Sango walks through the mall with DollyAnn in her stroller asleep. Pulling her mind away from the red eyed man haunting her thoughts, she sighs and stops in front of a display of the latest fashion dresses.

"Maybe I should buy one just in case I need it for a dinner date with…no. Who am I kidding? I broke up with him and he's way too stubborn to admit he was wrong."

She smiles.

"But if I were to buy one…"

"Then you should get the black one."

Startled, Sango turns around and faces the extremely calm and _tall_ Shesshoumaru Keith. Her breath catches in her throat as he looks her over.

"Apparently, I was correct in assuming that you would look best in the black dress."

She blushes.

"Yeah, thanks."

He looks down at DollyAnn.

"She is your child?"

"No, I'm babysitting."

He extends his hand to her and she takes it.

"Shesshoumaru."

"Sango."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo walks into the lawyer's office with a smile on her face. She was ever so confident that she would get into Inuyasha's life one way other the other. Knocking on the door, she fixes her hair in the glass.

"Enter."

She walks in and all her hopes are scattered like the wind as her eyes rest on the person behind the desk.

"What are you…"

He smirks.

"Surprised to see me Kikyo?"

Before she can react, he has the door closed and her pinned against it.

"I can make it so that no one can identify your body…right here in your lawyer's office."

He pulls a sword from his side and puts it up to her neck, drawing blood.

"Stay out of New Orleans woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama traces lazy circles around Kari's navel as she slumbers next to him. She was right, there was nothing that could tear them apart, no matter how much it tried. Slowly, Kari opens her eyes and looks over at her husband.

"Kurama?"

He looks up at her.

"What's wrong?"

He smiles and shakes his head.

"Nothing koi. I was just thanking Kami-sama for sending you to me."

Now she smiles.

"Or for you rescuing me."

He takes her hand in his.

"Kari, what if…you regained your memory? What would happen?"

She sits up.

"What?"

"I mean, you do remember that you had a life before us, correct?"

"Yes, I remember that…but that's all I remember."

He sits up and looks deep into her eyes.

"What would you do if your memory came back? What if there was someone else you loved…who loved you?"

She bites her lip as if thinking.

"Kurama, I love you now. Who ever I was with in the past is in the past. If this so called 'husband' of mine, decides to appear anytime soon, then he'll just have to let me go."

"Don't you want to know about your past?"

"When I took that ring off my finger, I gave up on whatever I had, for you. He was probably on that plane with me and could very well be dead."

"So your past doesn't matter? Not even a tiny bit?"

She sighs.

"Alright, I'll admit, I'd be a teeny bit curious about my past, but only for closure."

"Closure?"

"Yes, sometimes I have these visions and I need to complete them. They're beginning to disturb me."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"Why all of these questions so suddenly Kurama?"

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"Why should you be worried? What, did you meet someone from my past and didn't tell me?"

He smiles.

"No Kari. I've never met anyone from your past."

She hugs him.

"Then don't worry. I'll be with you no matter what."

"Hai."

He leans down and kisses her.

"I'll be right back koi."

Kari watches as Kurama gets up and heads for the bathroom with an evil smirk. Picking up her cellphone off the nightstand, she dials a number and waits until a deep male voice answers.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I think the good doctor is becoming too aware of my past. We may have to do something about that very soon."

The male on the other end chuckles.

"Now, now love. Let's not be hasty and spoil our plans for the both of them."

She sighs.

"I know…but I miss you. How is SaDontè fairing?"

"He's an excellent actor. Like his mother."

"Also like his father."

"Yes, and it is only a matter of time before I come claim what's mine."

She laughs.

"You're absolutely right; I am yours."

A/N: Oh crap! Who the hell is she talking to on the phone? And why is this man calling her Kagome? Who's threatening to chop Kikyo to little pieces in her lawyer's office? What's the deal? How should I know? I'm just the author. Tune in for the final chapter to maybe find out. Later readers.

KD


	10. The Breaking Point

Thank you for all the reviews. Hmm…I think I'm about to make a lot of people mad…or confused…oh boy... Here's the final chapter of Love's Stranger. Read the author notes at the bottom for the sequel info and previews. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. So sad, yet so true.**

**Chapter 10: The Breaking Point**

Inuyasha holds the framed wedding picture in his hand and feels the rage building up inside of him. It was of Kurama and his wife, Kari…or rather, Kagome.

"Kagome, love…"

Calming down to form a plan, Inuyasha goes downstairs to find Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango looks at the card given to her by Shesshoumaru the other day.

"Shesshoumaru Keith, CEO, KeithCorp."

Flipping the card over in her hand, she remembers their brief conversation.

Flashback

"_I am merely stating that you seem to be a woman with her priorities in order."_

_Sango looks at him in surprise._

"_Of course, why wouldn't I? As you are the same I see."_

_He reaches inside his suit jacket pocket and pulls out a card._

"_I will be in New Orleans for the rest of the week. Give me a call if you wish to have a civil conversation over dinner."_

_Handing her the card, he nods his head and turns to leave._

End Flashback

Shaking her head, she sighs.

"I wonder if Hiei's really gonna let me go that easy?"

She thinks about the black haired doctor and smirks.

"Knowing Hiei, yes."

Tucking the card away, she looks down at the young child sharing the couch with her and smiles.

"DollyAnn, don't be in a big rush to grow up and date. Men are nothing but trouble."

Inuyasha comes down the stairs with something in his hand.

"How did Kurama and Kari meet?"

She turns to him with her eyebrows raised.

"How'd they meet?"

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"Um…she was in a plane crash over two years ago and went into a coma. When she woke up, she didn't remember anything, so Mr. Y let her stay here until she got better. Then, they just fell in love."

"Did he even try to help her regain her memory?"

"Yeah, he kept trying to jog it, but it didn't work. He tried for months on end. Why?"

"Never mind."

He goes back upstairs and looks at the glass he was about to put into place.

"So you must think you're gonna get away with this, huh Kurama? All this time I've been telling you about Kagome and you've had her here all along. Well that's not how life goes in my eyes."

He lifts a plate of glass into his hands and lets an evil grin consume his face.

"This glass sure is heavy. Damn shame if it fell on a certain doctor while he was sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the Youko's arrive home, Kurama takes Kari by the hand and leads her into the house.

"What's going on Kurama?"

"I have a surprise for you koi."

He stops at their bedroom door.

"Go inside and see what's awaiting you."

Kari walks into her bedroom and looks up. She gasps and covers her mouth while smiling. She turns to Kurama.

"I love it honey! Thank you so much!"

She hugs him and the phone rings. Kurama answers.

"Hello, Youko residence?"

"Kurama, I wanna talk to you before the day is over."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Meet me at the bar on Bourbon Street in an hour."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I just want to show you something about the glass."

"Alright, fine. Wait, what bar?"

"Bourbon."

He hangs up as Kurama stands there confused.

"Kurama, who was that?"

He hangs up.

"The architect."

"Inuyasha Keith?"

"Hai. He wants me to meet him in an hour."

"Why?"

Kurama just shrugs and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha looks up as Kurama stands over him at the table. Kurama sits across from him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"How does your wife like her ceiling?"

"Kari adores it."

"That's what my wife thought when I showed her hers."

He sips on his drink.

"When everybody said my wife had died in that crash, I didn't believe them. I knew Kagome was still alive. Our son had stopped talking for months, but I eventually got him to talk again. We only had each other, both of us wrapped in pain, but not trying to show it."

"Yes, but why are you telling me all this?"

"Cause I wanted you to know that I found her."

"That's great."

"Remember when you sent me to Baton Rouge to find her? She wasn't there. All that time, she had been in Kingdom Hospital…under your care."

"Nani?"

"This is my wife."

He slides the picture of himself and Kagome on their wedding day across the table. Kurama picks it up and his eyes widen in horror. Inuyasha smirks.

"Oh Kami…"

"Thinking of this?"

He pushes Kurama's framed wedding picture across to him. Kurama studies them both and bites his lip.

"You married my wife. You had a child by my wife."

"Kari…"

"Her name's Kagome Keith. She's 28, a webmaster, and her birthday is October 13th. We went to school together and got married when we were 22. We live in Atlanta, Georgia."

"You don't understand my friend. I tried to get her to remember who she was for months. I fought the urge to fall in love with her for the simple fact that she might remember, or her husband might come for her. You never came."

"You sent me to Baton Rouge!"

"That's where she was listed!"

"That's not where she was! She was with you!"

"What do you want from me! I can't just walk away from this! It'd be different if we were just married, but we have a daughter! I can't let you rip our family apart!"

"Maybe you don't remember that she has a family on this side of the gate too!"

Kurama stands.

"Kari is and always will be my wife!"

Inuyasha stands to face him.

"Her name ain't Kari! It's Kagome, and she's my wife. You took advantage of her after the plane crash! I want her back!"

Noticing Kurama's eyes are looking pass him, Inuyasha turns around and faces a shocked looking Kagome/Kari. She takes two steps back before turning and running away.

"Love…"

"Koi…"

Both husbands look at each other with regret in their eyes.

A/N: Well, that's the end my readers. LS is done and over, but don't worry, I'm currently working on the sequel. Look for it by the title of Love's Gotten Stranger. Oh boy, I've been getting so many great ideas from my coworkers and classmates that I'm in overload. There'll be twists all through it, so don't be shocked. Anything goes.

Love's Gotten Stranger Preview:

"_Shesshoumaru, I am not the type of woman who jumps out of one relationship and into another just because of the sex."_

"_I never said you were Sango."_

_He lifts the sheet and looks them over. Letting the blood rush to her face, she grabs the sheet to cover herself._

"_You will not speak about what happened last night Shesshoumaru Keith!"_

_XXXXXX_

"_Inuyasha, who the hell do you think you are! What you had with her is over! Leave us alone!"_

"_It ain't over til I say it's over Youko."_

"_So you tried to kill me! Us! Our daughter was in there when that glass fell!"_

_Inuyasha smirks._

"_Fuck, I missed."_

_XXXXXX_

"_Sango, you can't be serious. You're leaving me for him?"_

"_Shesshoumaru is ten times the man you ever were Hiei."_

"_I agree with her Dr. Jagaan. Maybe you should just leave."_

_Pulling a sword off of the wall, Hiei takes up a fighting stance._

"_Care to find out, you silver haired freak?"_

_Shesshoumaru quirks an eyebrow and takes the other sword off the wall._

"_It's your funeral."_

_XXXXXX_

_Kari stands in the kitchen twirling the wedding ring Kurama gave her on her finger._

"_This is only half of who I am. I have two identities, two husbands, two lives, and two children. Oh God, what am I going to do?"_

_She takes the ring off and sets it on the counter._

"_This is going to have to stop. Someone's gonna be disappointed, and I know who."_

_XXXXXX_

"_Kikyo you bitch! You just sat there and let them get married? You knew that it was her and you let her marry that jerk! How could you do this!"_

"_Inuyasha please!"_


End file.
